smile_for_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerafina Tabouli
Description Jerafina can be found in the Lounge. She appears to be a flirtatious alcoholic, stating that she doesn't know how or when she had returned to the Lounge after spending time with Lulia on the Terrace, indicating her dependency. After cheering her up, she'll give you limitless kisses. She seems to be notorious for causing a ruckus in the Habitat, such as causing Jimothan to lock the bathroom to prevent her from singing bathroom karaoke, and generally (and likely unintentionally) bothering other Habiticians, causing Trencil to call her "ghastly." She has also spilled drinks on Lulia, further sending the other woman into her depressive episode. She mentions previously being a teacher, and requires glasses to see right in front of her. Quotes * (When shown Jimothan's photo) "Ohhh emmm geeee. I totalllylyyylyly hate this guyyyy. He limmits me to onlly fourteeey drinkkss a dayyyy... ;-(" * (When shown Lulia's photo) "Ohhhhhhhh Luliaaaaaaa!! Pppsssstttttttttttt hhehhehe don't tell her thissss :-♡ but...I think she's preeettttyyyyyyyyyyy. ;-) Hee hoo hoo ;-)" * (When punched) "Ohhh, I didn'ttt know you likeddd me like thattt. ;-)" * (When shown the Megaphone) "Hhhhhuh? Is this for my mmusical Debut?" ** (When nodding) "Awww you're a sweet flowerr. But my new ssong isn't readyyyy yeett. It's dedicated to 'Tiff'. Don't tell ;-)" ** (When shaking) "Tthat'sss okay. I don't have a setlist just yet ;-)" * (When given a Kiss) "Ooooohhhh! ;-) The feeling is mutual?" ** (When nodding) "Is that soooOOOooooo...we should get coffee sometiiime. Maybe some... "Spaghettiiiiiiiiiiii. ;-)" ** (When shaking) "Ohhh don't play with my heeeaaaarrt flower heeeero. ;-(" * (When shown the Superhero Painting) "OhhhHhhh... my herooo ;-)" * (When shown the Werewolf Painting) "Youuu knkkkow.... they use'd to callll mmeee the 'wolf.' Wanna know whyyyy? ;-)" ** (When nodding) "I... ddon't know why.............." ** (When shaking) ";-) ;-)" *(When shown the Floral Painting) "Ooooohhhhh floweerrsss for meeee! But they reminnnnddd me offf youuuuuuuu flowerey. Why don't you keeeep it in your roooooom." *(When shown her own photo) "I look kinddd of nakeddd in that piccc hahahaaa ;-)" *(When ignored) "UmMMMmmMM! Walking awayy HuhH! Your participation grade is dropppinnnggg. When you're ready for a real lesson, come on backkkk ;-)" Trivia * She has feelings for Lulia, complementing her beauty on many occasions, along with inviting her out for "Spaghetti Night." When made happy, she asks the player to say hi to Lulia for her. ** Her trading card depicts her and Lulia on a date. ** She also seems to have a flirtatious relationship with Tiff. When given a kiss, Tiff will tell the player that her "secret admirer" should gain the confidence to invite her to bathroom karaoke. Jerafina also mentions that she's writing a song for Tiff, and not to tell her. *The lower piece of her dress changes color to be lighter when she is happy. This is probably an unintentional error on Yugo's part. Gallery Sexy Glasses-resources.assets-278.png|Jerafina's glasses JERAFINAPHOTO.png|Jerafina's photo Jerafina2-resources.assets-808.png|Happy Jerafina collage-resources.assets-690.png|Collage spaghettinight.png|Jerafina in a steam trading card yay2.png.thumb.jpg|Jerafina Presskit Art Credit5wchairsm.png|Lounge Presskit Art hmmmmm.jpg Category:Habiticians Category:Characters